


When I'm Gone

by xxxillusionxxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Hauntings, Scott/Stiles brotp, i honestly don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxillusionxxx/pseuds/xxxillusionxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was dead. He couldn't remember dying exactly, but somehow he just knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This story just kind of popped into my head and I felt like writing. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any gramatical errors. Comments and critiques are much appreciated.

Stiles was dead. He couldn't remember dying exactly, but somehow he just knew. The last thing he could recall was driving to Scott's house to pick him up for lacross. Heremembered Scott's crooked smile as he hopped into the passenger seat, immediately launching into a story about his camping trip with Allison. Then nothing.

Something was missing. Weren't you supposed to feel something when you died? Stiles couldn't even bring himself to care about how it happened, let alone mourn the loss of his life. 

All around him was darkness, unperturbed save for a circular white light in the distance. It gave the illusion of a tunnel, but when he reached out he felt no walls, just empty space. 

 

Stiles suspected that he had no body. He tried to block the light with his hands but the image before him remained unchanged. He could feel himself moving and blinking but even with closed eyes he saw that white light. 

 

With nothing else to do, Stiles began to walk toward the light. 

 

He had no perception of time here, so it was impossible to tell whether he had walked for days or only a few minutes when suddenly, he heard his name. 

 

He stopped. _That was Dad!_ he thought, turning to stare into the darkness where he thought the sound had come from. It sounded staticky and far away but he would recognize that voice anywhere. 

 

"Stiles...I'm so sorry." There were tears in his voice. 

 

"Dad!" Stiles shouted but no sound came out. He felt around the darkness, shouting for his father over and over again but there was nothing but silence and empty space. 

 

He continued to fumble around until a flash of light just ahead caught his eye. He ran closer only to find what appeared to be a mirror hovering at the level of his torso. Instead of a reflection, however, it showed a large field, bathed in sunlight and full or the reds and oranges of fall. It was a graveyard. He recognized this section, spent days just lying against the willow tree pondering the finality of granite. 

 

"I should have been there..." the voice cut in again. The image zoomed in to his mother's grave. His father was sitting just beside it in front of another newly filled plot.

 

"Dad, I'm right here!" Stiles screamed into the unchanging void. The calm that had pervaded his whole being in this place was long gone. He felt completely helpless and frustrated and terribly lost. He pounded his fists into the mirror and tumbled right through it. 

 

He had fallen forward. He felt himself fall through the mirror, but it remained directly in front of him as if it had moved with him. He had also not hit any kind of solid ground. He felt directionally disoriented, as if he was underwater for too long and he could no longer tell which was was up. He spun in a circle experimentally and was unsurprised when the image still appeared unmoved in front of him. 

 

He reached out again with less force, willing himself to reach his dad. He still felt nothing but his father straightened and looked behind him as if he had sensed somthing. 

 

"Dad!" he tried one more time, hearing a whisper that barely sounded human. Then the image was gone, consumed by the darkness. 

 

Stiles stared at where the mirror had dissapeared. When nothing changed for God knows how long, he turned back toward the light. He wasn't sure, but it looked further away than before.

 

He should keep going, find a way out of this darkness. He should go. Still, his dad had been so close. Maybe if he had another chance he would be able to really touch him, really feel him. He decided to wait out the mirror. 

 

He waited. And waited. And waited. He didn't sleep, didn't feel tired or hungry. He could feel days passing. Then weeks. When nothing changed, Stiles decided to keep walking toward the light. Maybe he could see his dad from there. 

 

He didn't get very far when another mirror appeared off to his right. It was farther away than the first had been, and appeared to be almost twice the size. Without heaitation, Stiles veered towards the mirror. 

 

"I still miss him, ya know?" 

 

That was Scott's voice. It was still echoing a bit, but it was much clearer than his father's had been.

 

"We all do, Scott" That was Allison. 

 

Stiles ran.

 

"Scott! Allison!" his shouts came out in hissing whispers. 

 

"I'm here!" 

 

He skidded to a halt before the mirror, this time almost as tall as himself and twice the width of his body. The scene this time was Stile's own bedroom. Nothing looked different about it, although he could see snow outside his window so time must have passed since he died. 

 

Allison and Scott were sitting on his bed. Scott held his head in his hands while Allison rubbed circles into his back. 

 

"It was my fault. I should have bit him, should have made him stronger. I shouldn't have been the only one to walk away..." Scott was talking softly but his voice was hoarse, as if he'd just been shouting. 

 

"Scott no! No Scott, you could stab me in the back with a knife and I wouldn't blame you for my death! You're my brother!!"  Scott didn't react to the whispers but Allison's head shot up and she looked around in confusion. 

 

"Allison tell him to stop angsting about me!" 

 

Allison shook her head a bit and her expression slid back into one of concern as she leaned back toward Scott. 

 

"Sweetie, he wouldn't want you to blame yourself. It's not your fault," Allison said softly. Stiles reached toward Scott, desperate to communicate, to soothe away the tears that were sliding down his best friend's face. He paused when he realized that he could see his fingers. He gaped at the floating didgets for a moment before reaching into the mirror. 

 

His fingers disappeared into the image. He reached further and he could see his fingers coming out of the wall opposit him. Freaky. 

 

He couldn't reach very far, certainly not far enough to reach Scott, so he settled on flailing his arm about in hopes of something happening. Neither Scott nor Allison reacted to the floating appendage, but he did hit the pile of books on his dresser, knocking them to the floor. 

 

Allison gasped and Scott looked up from his hands.

 

"...Stiles?" he whispered in confusion and hope.

 

"Yes! Thank you!" Stiles scream-whispered before the mirror caved in on itself and he was left once more in total darkness. 

 

Turning, he realized that the light had most definately become smaller than last time. He wasn't sure that was a good thing. 

 

This time he went straight for the light without waiting for the mirror to pop up again. He had barely gotten closer to the light when a third mirror appeared. 

 

He hesitated. Part of him wanted to go see what that mirror was going to show, but he had a strange certainty that if he did not keep going, he was never going to reach the light. Part of him really wanted to reach that light. 

 

He decided to keep going when his dad's voice pierced the silence, clear as day. 

 

"I can't believe it's been a whole year. It feels like just yesterday I was picking up the hoodies he would leave all over the house."

 

Stiles turned on his heel and bolted for the mirror. It took awhile to reach it, during which he heard nothing from his father, but eventually he was standing in front of a square mirror taller than him by far. It was more like a wall than a mirror, honestly. 

 

On the other side his father sat with Melissa and Scott at his dining room table. He was pleased to note that his dad was eating a good, healthy salad instead of fast food. He didn't look too happy about it though. 

 

"Dad, I'm here." He was surprised to hear his voice at a normal speaking level. Looking down, he noticed that his arms and legs were now completely visible. 

 

Stiles reached out for his father and saw his hand reach up from the floor by his dad's chair. He felt no resistance and once more hesitated. He turned back toward the light. It had become little more than a speck, but it was still there. If he left now, he could probably find his way to it. 

 

He battled with his indecision for a moment, then noticed the dark circles around his dad's eyes, and the deep worry lines marring his forehead. Without another thought he pushed all the way through and suddenly he was standing in the middle of his dining room. 

 

He looked around, adjusting to the spring light streaming in through the windows. The only thing that appeared different was the mirror that he could see through the open bathroom door. It was filled with darkness. 

 

His entire body was visible now and he walked immediately to wrap his father in a tight embrace. He couldn't feel the sensation, but his father's head snapped up from his food and he looked around with awe on his face. 

 

"Stiles?" he asked softly.

 

Scott's head shot up from his own meal and he began flailing his arms. 

 

"See?! I told you! It was weird but it felt like he was there!" 

 

Stiles laughed and the sound echoed oddly in his ears but his dad was smiling and that was enough for him. 

 

He pointedly did not look at the bathroom mirror. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I spend my life on [tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/xodanielleox) and if you like teen wolf, supernatural, or my newest series obsession Angel, we'll probably get along. So come say hi!!! :)


End file.
